


Just Thinking

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sponge Out Of Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plankton reflects a bit on Spongebob. During Sponge out of Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be shippy, but I suppose it can be taken that way if you want.

You're tired. You were _so_ close this time, yet still had a cranking mob at your door. It's barely about the formula anymore. Well, partially. You still want it, of course. But it's the principle of the thing- finally proving that you are the best. 

But now you're in a greasy old taco hut as far away from everyone as possible, accompanied only by that inane sponge. 

He's telling you a joke. It's gone on so long you doubt he even remembers how it started, or what the punchline is. 

Still.

Still, his voice isn't that bad to listen to, once you get used to it. Even when he isn't laughing, it has a tinge of perpetual mirth that you can't decide is foolish or admirable in the face of the danger you're both in. 

He scoops you up easily and sets you on top of the photo booth slash time machine, says something like 'good thing you're light!', and then laughs. 

From anyone else, it would feel like a jab at your height, but for some reason from him it feels genuine. You pry open the hatch on the top, and he pours in half a bucket of bolts. 

You're actually... kind of having fun. 

Mad science is fun, of course, but working with someone else makes it a little less... lonely? No, you don't get lonely. You've been with Karen for almost 20 years. You _can't_ be lonely. 

It's nice, though. 

Infernal sponge must be rubbing off on you. 

You're tired, yet exhilarated- you haven't been this excited for something in ages. Time travel- why hadn't you thought of it before? 

It seemed fantastical, like sea bears or fairy princesses. It was of course possible, but beyond some boundary you didn't realize you kept behind. 

Absently, you wondered if you could build another machine, and snatch up Spongebob before he went to work at the Krusty Krab. 

You kind of doubt it. He probably wouldn't like the Chum Bucket. From what you've caught of his rambling (he seems incapable of not talking when he works, and you feel a twinge of pity for Squidward, who must deal with this every day) he's wanted to work at the Krusty Krab since he was a kid. Figures. 

With how much he loves the place, it's a wonder he didn't jump on you when the formula disappeared.

Not only did he _not_ go after you, but he helped you- helped you against orders, against what he'd declared not five minutes before.

Team Krabs, until Krabs stops being the good guy. 

"Hey, Plankton? You okay?" Spongebob's bright blue eyes are concerned, and you smile. 

You can't remember the last time someone asked you that.

"I'm fine."

Deep down, even as you're in arguably the worst position you've ever been in, you know everything's going to be okay. 


End file.
